The present disclosure generally relates to portable food handling devices for use during eating foodstuffs, especially those often considered as difficult, awkward, or messy to handle, such as slices of pizza, and, more particularly, for holding and eating such foodstuffs in a sanitary, tidy manner, that is without soiling one's hands, without spilling drippings, pieces, or toppings of the foodstuff, and without requiring the use of any traditional eating utensils, such as knives and forks.
Pizza is an example of a foodstuff that is often difficult to handle, especially when the foodstuff is hot. The commonest form in which pizza is served is a generally triangular sector slice taken from a circular pie, generally formed when the pie is cut by several diametrical slices. This form is difficult to handle mostly because of the soft and limp nature of the pointed end, which tends to droop and allow any loose toppings, usually lubricated by cheese and sauce, to slide off and often end up on the user's hands, food tray, or lap. Other types of messy foods include, for example, a hot dog, especially when smothered with multiple loose toppings, a hamburger, a gyro, a taco, a burrito, etc. Frequently, toppings, including sauce, can fall off from the foodstuff, even when held with two hands.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The device and assembly components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.